With computer-based applications in high demand, and particularly Web applications designed for use in connection with the World Wide Web, the importance of the quality assurance process is ever-increasing. Applications, and Web applications in particular, are difficult to test because the set of all possible user inputs allowed by the interface of an application can be very large. Previously known methods of validating Web applications specify checks on Web application artifacts, such as, for example, screens, buttons, and links, by directly referring to the underlying implementation of the artifact. This typically requires some knowledge of the underlying implementation of the Web application. In contrast, system-level (end-to-end) Web application test engineers, who do not have knowledge about the underlying implementation of the Web application, typically manually exercise use-case test scenarios on a Web application, one by one, by visually observing artifacts presented with the deployed Web application and “firing” events at these artifacts. As an example, firing events at artifacts may include clicking, as for example with a mouse or other input device, on buttons and links, or entering data into forms displayed in a user interface, such as a Web browser displaying a rendered instance of the Web application. This conventional mode of testing precludes the use of any automated testing or validation techniques since an automated tool or technique requires implementation (i.e., code-level) references to the Web application artifacts being tested. An advancement in this regard is offered by “record-and-replay” testing frameworks, which record a use-case test scenario being manually exercised by a tester and can automatically replay the manually exercised use-case test scenario at a later time. However, this automation is valid only for that particular test scenario, not any other general scenario much less for validating general global requirements over a set of scenarios, such as in model checking.